Back to Basics
by p5ngmeawy
Summary: The adolescent years, it brings smiles and frowns. As Shinji develops he finds that even the most basic lesson proves to be the most rewarding one.


Step I  
  
Disclaimer: NGE doesn't and will not ever belong to me sadly.  
  
This story will be an AU, following parts of the NGE storyline. I'm not really getting anywhere with my other story (I'll Promise you This) so I'm just writing up another idea I had. Characters might and will be a tad bit OOC, I don't know yet as I am writing this out of the blue. Ah and there will be romance you will mostly likely see who it will be as you read the story. I don't how to italic stuff or bold stuff, could anyone enlighten me? FF.net always reformats my word document...  
  
and so...  
  
Let it begin...  
  
A world like no other, one where you can create your own happiness with just mere thoughts. A world you created yourself, and have only what you want. What you desire, every single thing yours. It's your decision to take it or break it, you have the power.  
  
"Shinji your happiness is your hands"  
  
A calming voice, soothing, was it real? Only one word seemed right for this moment, and so the boy spoke.  
  
"Mother"...  
  
Shinji... Shinji.. SHINJI!!!!!!  
  
A piece of chalk cut through the air, and not so gently impacted the head of a brown haired student.  
  
The world shattered, and with it came pain. Pain that erupted from his head, and so Ikari Shinji, Pilot of Evangelion Unit-01 woke up. Laughter was heard from all around the classroom as the forehead of the pilot was red from the impact of the chalk. After waiting for the laughter to die down, the teacher spoke out.  
  
"Now class, we can finally continue with our lesson once Ikari explains to us how to solve this problem" Not wanting to embarrass himself any further, Shinji quickly scanned the book for the question that they were currently solving. Seconds passed, but it felt like hours to Shinji as he get redder and redder every moment. He was lost no doubt about it, and he wanted to at least save a little bit of his dignity. He had no choice, and so he threw whatever that's left of his pride and spoke,  
  
"Ah, uh, Second Impact?  
  
The teacher praised Shinji, "That is correct, I'm glad to see you were paying attention after all Ikari"  
  
RINGGGGGG  
  
The school bell rang, and it was time for Shinji to move on to his next class. Which would be Physical Education. Now Shinji wasn't much of an athlete, being the shy and timid person he is. He never really saw a need to "tone" and shape the body, he was having a hard time with life itself. Ever since the dream though he felt...energized, as if he could fly up and touch the highest cloud. This would be a start to what would evolve into his adolescent years.  
  
What comes up must come down, and with that saying Shinji entered his P.E changing room. Observing the many people around him he noticed how it ranged broadly. From obese, to shaped weightlifters, he took all these in and looked at his own image. Being an Eva pilot had its advantages; he saw his body slow but surely tone from the rigorous training he was put through. He quickly changed into his class uniform and assumed his position in the class.  
  
Sensei Takamura was in his mid-40s when he decided to finally settle down and take up a job that he would enjoy. His mind wondered as he thought up what he would like to do for the rest of his life. Smiling suddenly he knew the answer, and that answer was to "educate". He firmly believed that the body was the tower on which everything is built upon, and so his career as a Physical Education teacher was most logical.  
  
"CLASS TODAY YOU WILL BE STARTING A CO-ED SWIMMING UNIT"  
  
Everyone stared at their teacher as he started to take the attendance. There were murmured whispers, most from the male population. The more attractive females had their mind set on wearing that one "special swimwear outfit", while more conservative settled for the "one piece".  
  
All but one student was excited, he was quite the opposite. His face drained from color, having realized that the high he once felt was now crashing down.  
  
Shinji Ikari could not swim. 


End file.
